Question: $1.177 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Answer: $1.177 \times 10^{10} = 1.177 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $1.177 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 11{,}770{,}000{,}000$